Rebecca
by XXCharleaXX
Summary: Becca a troubled teen lives away from home. One night on her way to work she is met with something that will change her life forever. Good or Bad. You decide.
1. Chapter 1

I checked myself one last time in the mirror before I stepped out the door. My ocean blue eyes glowing and my night black hair flowing round my shoulders. The cool night air hit me like a wall; it took me a minute to adjust.  
I slung my black handbag over my shoulder and started down my pathway and down the street. I had to walk because I didn't have a car or the money to pay for one either. My mum kicked me out of home.  
I've been living in this shitty excuse for a house that smells like BO with three other chicks for two months now and still have no money saved. I usually blow it on alcohol, at least I'm having fun with it right?  
The night was completely silent, the only sign of life coming from inside the homes along the path. A full moon hung above my head; big, beautiful and luminous. The street was deserted, or so I thought.  
Out of habit my blue eyes darted over my surroundings, flicking behind me down the badly lit street. Houses decorated one side of the street, each house identical. The other side held a collection of stores, a bus stop in front of a convenience store.  
After the third time I checked my surroundings a dark figure on a bus stop bench caught my attention.  
My stomach lurched as I saw him get up and start in my direction. My heart started racing a million miles an hour and I picked up my pace to a brisk walk. The man seemed to notice because he too picked up his pace, now aware I had seen him.  
I stole a cautious glance over my shoulder. He was a hundred metres behind me, too close! Way to close!  
I walked faster sure my heart would leap out of my chest. My brain felt like it would explode as I weighed up my options, I could run to the nearest house or run the next 400 hundred metres to the fish and chip shop where I worked.  
I looked behind me again, how strange I thought, he wasn't there. I sighed with relief slowing my heart down. It was the light playing tricks I told myself but deep down I knew it wasn't true.  
_Your just being paranoid_ I kept repeating, not sure if I was completely convinced. I turned to start towards work and checked behind myself again just in case.  
My heart skipped a beat and my stomach dropped to the ground, I knew it was too good to be true I groaned. He was 50 metres away!  
I turned and ran as fast as I could, terror consuming me. I heard a horrible ripping sound and I slammed into a solid object. I bounced off it and landed in a heap on the ground. I moved to get up again when what felt like a boot slammed into my chest and kept me down. I looked up and saw my pursuer. But how, he was over there! I was sure I was going crazy!  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me, "Such a pretty little thing like you out here all alone at night?" he laughed at me and pressed his boot down farther. He grabbed my by the throat, cutting off my oxygen and threw me sideways into an ally, I hit the wall and landed on my back. It felt like all the bones in my body were broken, I whimpered the pain overwhelming.  
"Now we have a bit of privacy." He said as he pulled out a wicked looking pocket knife with wild carving's up the side. They looked dangerously beautiful. Suddenly he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.  
He grabbed my arm and twisted it so my palm was facing up. I cried out in pain because he nearly pulled my arm off in the process.  
I tried to pull away as he brought the knife down but all he did was grip my wrist tighter never taking that wicked grin off his face. He brought it across my palm, the blade digging in deep.

I was so scared it didn't even occur to me to think about what he was doing. The pain was causing new tears. I kicked but he pinned me down, I was terrified. I was going to die! He dabbed my blood with his finger and put it in his mouth, rolling his tongue in his mouth.  
This guy is some sort of maniac! My mind shouted you have to get away! I retched, sick to the stomach. He looked at me satisfied, his bright yellow eyes glowing.  
His eyes combed me up and down, making me feel fidgety and exposed. He grinned and exposed long pearly white fangs. My terror escalated 10 stories. He purred, "Such a shame." he grabbed my cheek and yanked my face hard to the right exposing my neck. He licked his lips in a revolting way covering his lips with spit. He leaned down and hissed in my ear, "Just stay still."  
I felt a sharp pained in my neck. I was in hysterics.  
Coolness swept over me and I couldn't feel or see anything. I could only hear my strangled screams muffled by a shirt sleeve. I thrashed but he held my down, I could feel his weight on top of me which made me kick more but it was still no use.  
By the time he let go and stood up I was too drained to move, all I could do was listen. I could feel my consciousness slipping away, it was then that I heard a chuckle and a rip and knew I was alone. I whimpered one last time before the blackness consumed me.

~Rebecca~


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the beep of medical machines; the earlier events evading me. I started the slow process of un-sticking my eyelids, curious of my surroundings. In my temporary blindness I listened carefully.  
The steady beep of a medical machine to my right indicated a heart monitor. Directly above me I could hear the flickering of a light beam, the flickering irritating my still unfocused eyes. Though my vision was still blurry I could make out vague shapes. I could see the heart monitoring machine and what looked like an IV but I couldn't be too sure.  
I lifted my hand and found it was held down as was my other hand and both my feet. Panicking I tried to sit up but a sharp pain exploded across my right side. I closed my eyes feeling and testing the restraints. Cool rings bolted to the table made of what I can only assume was metal wrapped around my wrists and ankles.

Realisation was starting to set in.

I'm bolted to a table in a medical surgery! The thought of not being able to move was running through my head, my breathing coming quicker and in short bursts. I felt as if an invisible hand was around my throat cutting off my oxygen making my head swim.  
My skin was slick and clammy, sweat running off me in rivets. Panicking is not solving anything I told myself furiously Pull yourself together Alison! All I had to do was figure a way out of this.  
In and out, in and out I kept telling myself, trying to control my breathing. I pushed the thought of restraints and medical machines out of my mind, blocking out everything. As my heart rate slowed I thought of normal things...I have to hand in my English and Science assignments to Mrs Burch or I should remind Susan to put out the rubbish. It took about 10 minutes to pull myself together but eventually I started thinking about the matter at hand forcing myself to stay rational.  
Gingerly I flexed my limbs, it was not pretty. I winced and found my right ribs broken and a terrible pain shot up my right arm. Broken, I thought. It's definitely broken. My left leg was a bit sore but thankfully not bad, maybe mildly sprained. My injuries would be a hindrance in my escape I thought, my escape already building in my mind.  
Only after I was sure of my injuries did I pay attention to my surroundings. Up until then I had assumed I was in a hospital, a weird mental hospital due to the restraints but still a hospital. After all it smelled like a hospital and the uncomfortable beds with sheets that felt like shower curtains were familiar.  
My blue eyes scanned the small room and my breath caught in my throat.  
A stainless steel table stood in the centre of the room, test tubes filled with strange liquids accompanied by a microscope decorated its surface. I'm in some sort of lab. I thought. Just when I thought I was dealing with the situation level-headed I had to go and screw it up.  
The questions were already forming in my mind, I couldn't stop them. Dangerous questions that would lead me to thoughts I didn't want to think...How did I end up here? Why am I restrained. Why am I strapped down in some sort of lab…? I should have known better.  
My head began to spin, and my breath came uneven, the events of my last moment's conscious flashing through my mind. My fragile heart leaping out of my chest, the feeling of having my oxygen cut off. At this very moment my body repeated these reactions as if I had gone back in time and the event was repeating. It was becoming more vivid, of how helpless I had felt and the feeling of complete loss of control over my future...I feel so dizzy...  
The last thing I remember thinking was, I wonder what's in that test tube...

"Poor girl," The voice was unmistakably female. I estimated she was in her early twenties. Her voice sounded like Christmas music even when drenched with worry.  
"She must have been so frightened.'" The women crooned.  
My mind was still groggy and all I wanted was to go home, even though home was a cramped apartment with three girls I barely knew that stank like they needed to bathe. It was home. Not here. I shoved the urge to whine like a child away and didn't let them (whoever they were) know I was awake.  
"She's our third case in the past month," this voice was a mature male, maybe early thirties. "It's just getting ridiculous!" Third case? What does he mean by third case? I continued to listen.  
"August." the women said the man's name as if she were warning him. She spoke as is if she was his age or older though she was clearly only a young women.  
"He will go to any lengths against the Council!" The man she called August yelled. "He has Serena and her witches influencing rogue vampires. They've infected innocent humans all over the country." Witches? Vampires? Are these people nuts? The thought of vampires and witches walking among us was impossible. If by some tiny chance that he was telling the truth what else could be true? The thought scares me to death.  
I decided now was a better time than ever to introduce myself to my visitors and opened my eyes carefully.  
The man and women didn't notice me at first so I accessed my situation silently willing them not to notice.

The women caught my vision first. Her heart-shaped face was soft, her pale skin unblemished and her big green eyes framed with long red lashes sparkled like jewels. She had her fiery red hair cascading in soft waves down her shoulders. She wore a sea blue summer dress with spaghetti straps, the colour making her hair look like fire. All in all she was beautiful and I could easily match her with the beautiful voice like Christmas music. This was undoubtedly Elizabeth.

I shifted my gaze slightly and saw the man who could only be August. He had fine black hair elegantly streaked with grey. He had on a plain black T-shirt and jeans making him look casual but dressy at the same time. His appearance said middle aged but his manner made him seem ancient. His eyes were the colour of dark chocolate but in the heat of the moment sparked with fury. The set of his thin lips was also giving away his mood.

Agitated at my predicament and dumbfounded by this new knowledge I only said one sentence and I felt they were the only words needed.

"I think there are some things we need to discus."

~Becca~


End file.
